epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Turrets
Laser Turret EBF 3.PNG|Laser Turret Fridge Turret EBF4.PNG|Fridge Turret Dish Turret EBF4.PNG|Dish Turret Turrets are recurring enemies in the . They first appeared in as helpers and various parts of the Valkyrie Tank. In , they returned as regular enemies in the Waste Disposal Plant (likely under the control of the Praetorian). Turrets appear as advanced machines that emerge from panels in the floor/Valkyrie's hull. Being mechanical, they are vulnerable to Thunder and Bomb. They are also weak to Earth and Water, but immune to Wind and Poison. Turrets are also well-defended against status ailments; they are immune to Stagger, Burn and Poison, and resistant to Freeze, Stun, Death and Syphon. Much like with Monolith enemies, attempting to Syphon Turrets despite their resistance is still a feasible tactic, as all of their moves count as skills. Types Omega Lazor/Laser Turret This enormous laser cannon is designed to deal non-elemental magic damage. Its primary attack fires orbs of red energy (visually similar to the Plasma skill) to hit multiple times. Its strongest attack is a large laser that deals massive damage, but requires a turn to charge. It has the standard weaknesses and resistances for a turret, and was renamed Laser Turret for its EBF4 appearance. Between EBF2 and EBF4, the Laser Turret's attack properties have been reversed. In EBF2, its basic attack hit both party members, and its charged laser hit one target. In EBF4, its basic attack only hits one player, but its charged laser hits everyone. Satellite Dish/Dish Turret A collection of satellite dishes that specializes in disruption of the entire party. Originally named Satellite Dish, it was called Dish Turret in EBF4. It can release a electrical wave which s their buffs, or a red signal which inflicts Syphon. Its only true offensive move is a barrage of lightning bolts from its dishes, dealing Thunder damage and inflicting Stun. It shares the weaknesses and resistances of all turrets, with an additional resistance to Fire. In EBF4, the Dish Turret's electrical attack was upgraded to hit the entire party at once; in EBF2, it could only hit one target at a time. On the other hand, the turret was able to use its electrical attack even while Syphoned in EBF2; come EBF4, it is completely helpless when Syphoned. Cooler/Fridge Turret A large turbine-like machine designed to enhance its allies' damage output through the application of status effects. As the name suggests, its speciality is ice - it can release a cold wind to deal minor Ice damage to the entire party, or fire a large energy beam which deals high ice damage. Both attacks are capable of freezing their victims. The Cooler can also release poison gas from the smaller nozzle on its top, dealing minor Poison damage and inflicting Poison on its target. Defensively, the Cooler has the standard weaknesses and resistances of a Turret, with an additional resistance to Ice. In EBF4, the Cooler (now named Fridge Turret) underwent the most drastic changes of any Turret. Its ice beam now targets the entire party, its cold wind debuffs their attack, and its poison gas has been replaced with a bubble attack that deals light Water damage and has a chance to inflict Wet status. Trivia *Lance and the Nuke may be considered as Turrets in their EBF2 appearance, as they are summoned in the same way as the "true" Turret enemies. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes